Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Hohenheim)
| birthday = April 24 | age = | gender = Female | height = 176 cm (5'9") | weight = 63 kg (139 lbs.) | eyes = Hazel | hair = Emerald Green | bloodtype = AB | affiliation = | occupation = No Occupation | team = None | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Yōsakura Town | marital status = Single | education = Presumed Self-Taught | status = Alive | resurrección = Gamuza }} Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (ネリエル・トゥ・オーデルシュヴァンク, Nerieru Tu Ōderushuvanku) is the former Tres (three) and formerly known by her status as Nel Tu (ネル・トゥ, Neru Tu). Following the death of her former fracción, Nelliel reverted to her original form and fled in a fit of anger and sadness. Finding herself in the , Nelliel has since alligned herself alongside the named in an effort to find a place in the world for herself without the two she called "her brothers." Personality Nelliel is a composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent woman who has a very unique history. She is relatively level-headed in terms of how to fight, stating that if one's excuse for a battle is to fight out of hatred, prejudice, or simple competition, as Nnoitra does, then it is merely instinctual and animalistic, and that it makes the challenger look "childish," "unworthy," and "not much of a warrior". Though Nelliel has proven during her last few minutes as a full-fledged Espada that it is 'acceptable' when it involves vengeance, she does not view even that as a reason to fight. Unlike many of the Arrancar, Nelliel is somewhat pacifistic, and according to her Fracción, has despised engaging in combat even when she was still among the upper ranks of the Espada, unless it involves self-defense and protecting those dear to her heart. It is for this reason that Pesche and Dondochakka decided to simply be content with her child form and banished themselves from . She refuses to finish off weaker or injured opponents, and will stop fighting them once they've been disabled or incapacitated, a trait shared with . Nelliel has shown to be relatively calm and silent when fighting, preferring to speak only when spoken to, a rather uncommon trait among most Arrancar. She is even shown to enjoy reading, usually seen reading a book after her mission or after waiting for Nnoitra to wake up after their recent battle. Nelliel's vocabulary is notably wide, a sign that she is well educated and smarter then the average Hollow. Nelliel's also shown to be a loyal, respectful, and trustworthy warrior, who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his worth. Having cut herself off from her childish-form following the death of her two most faithful friends and former fracción at the hands of a cloaked who has recently usurped control of , Nelliel has taken up a much more serious mantle and has taken a step back from the reality having only to now guide her. Appearance Nelliel is a tall emerald haired and amber eyed woman with a curvaceous figure and robust breasts. Nelliel, when in a , Nelliel wears a white shirt with an emerald-colored Ram's head imprinted at the right directly where her heart would be and a pair of denim jeans with several straps around her waist which are presumably a form of a belt. In her Gigai form Nelliel lacks both her Skull crown and her signature face paint, toting a butterfly hair clip in its stead. Outside of the Gigai, Nellie sports a modified variation of her original outfit, consisting of a white long-sleeved jacket with a black stripe going down the middle and a pair of white gloves. She wears a pair of white pants with several buckled straps around her right leg and waist. Her Zanpakutō rests at her waist, opposite of her leg that carries the multiple straps. In this form, Nelliel wears the remnants of her mask atop of her long hair in the form of a skull and carries a red-stripe across the bridge of her nose. Powers & abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As a former Espada, Nelliel has much experience at fighting, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She easily defeated Nnoitra a number of times, who is a highly proficient swordsman in his own right. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, Nelliel has shown herself to be a quite powerful fighter. During her battle against Nnoitra, she was shown able to skillfully dodge and counter his attacks. She was also shown using her swordsmanship in conjunction with her hand-to-hand combat. Nelliel has since mastered a higher form of martial arts, taught to her by Kusagi, making her movements and attack patterns much less frantic and disorganized. Utilizing a variant of an ancient Quincy hand-to-hand combat style, Nelliel focuses on striking her opponents with a spiritually enhanced strike composed of her middle and pointer finger knuckles. : Her speed has greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position and was able to repeatedly sneak up on and effortlessly avoid Nnoitra with her speed. Nelliel has proven capable of outmatching even Kusagi's usage of Hirenyaku or even when he is riding Black Hornet, a testament to her true skill. Nelliel has reached a point when utilizing Sonído that she can now leave after images in her wake, as a means of distraction. It is unknown if these after images are a technique of sorts or just her speed reaching a certain point. Cero Doble: She retains her attack absorption ability in her original form, but now performs it with greater ease. According to Nnoitra, Nelliel's specialty is to absorb an incoming Cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a potent Cero Doble (重奏虚閃 (セロ・ドーブル), sero dōburu, Spanish for "Double Zero", Japanese for "Heavy Performance Hollow Flash"). While her child form severely limits her Arrancar powers, she is still powerful enough to absorb and redirect a Cero blast from a Privaron Espada-class Arrancar in its released form, though the effort seems to tire her immediately. In her original form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, owing to the fact that she rebounds the attack while blending it with her own Cero, drastically increasing its power, as befits the former third Espada. Enhanced Hierro: Nelliel, while in her original form, has Hierro befitting the strength of an Espada. It is strong enough to allow Nelliel to counter Nnoitra's blade with a kick, and showing no signs of injury. Enhanced Strength: Her strength is greatly increased, fitting with her former position. With her great physical strength, Nelliel is capable of fending off attacks from even gigantic weapons like Nnoitra's, launching her opponent several meters away with a single punch and slicing the Hierro of an Espada-level Arrancar opponent effortlessly in one swing of her Zanpakutō. She is also capable of stopping Nnoitra's Cero barehanded. Immense Spiritual Energy: As the former third Espada, Nelliel has a grand amount of spiritual energy, powerful enough for her Fracción to sense it from a large distance.47 Renji even stated that her spiritual power was close to Ichigo's, confusing the two for a moment. High Intellect: While in her original form, she is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and the forms, and methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her child-like antics can sometimes block her intelligence, latching onto Ichigo, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again.